Digimon Feng Huang
by startfire
Summary: Wenn das grüne Feuer sich erhebt. Das Ende der Welt bevor besteht. Erheben sich neue Krieger es zu stoppen. Werden Sie es schaffen? /- Anmerkung: nur Digimon; keine Menschen -/
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an Digimon, sondern habe nur die Rechte an meine eigenen OC's.

**Prolog**

_Am Anfang gab es nichts. Nur die Dunkelheit. Doch in dieser Dunkelheit bewegten sich zwei helle Lichter. Ein rotes und ein blaues Feuer. Im Einklang miteinander. Doch auch gegeneinander. Zogen ihre Kreise in dieser Ewigkeit. Trafen dabei aufeinander. Bei den Begegnungen fühlten Sie sich voneinander angezogen. Jedoch stießen Sie sich auch wieder ab. Getrennt durch einen heftigen Schmerz. Der Schmerz bildete eine gigantische Wand zwischen ihnen. So trennten Sie sich. Doch hielten sie es nicht lange ohne einander aus. Entschieden sich trotzdem zu treffen. Immer wieder. Und wieder. Und wieder begannen Sie dasselbe Spiel von vorn. Doch eines Tages wurden Sie dabei unterbrochen. Ein Lichtstrahl durch brach die Dunkelheit. Ihre Wand. Quetschte sich zwischen Sie. Jedoch verblasste es genauso schnell. Zurück blieb nur ein kleiner Kristall. In der Form eines Eis. Dem blauen Feuer war es nicht geheuer. Drehte zu seiner Routine um. Doch das rote Feuer blieb. Das seltsame Objekt hatte sein Interesse geweckt. So flog es näher zum Objekt. Fing an es zu umkreisen. Vergaß alles darüber hinaus. So kam der Punkt, wo das blaue Feuer wieder kam. Sah die Szene vor ihm. Die Harmonie der kreisenden Bewegung zwischen dem Objekt und dem roten Feuer. Dies Gefiel ihm nicht. Sein blaues Feuer färbte sich grün. In rasender schnelle. Flog hoch. Immer höher. Veränderte seine Gestalt. Wandelte seine Gestalt in einen rasenden Phönix. Aber das rote Feuer bemerkte dies. Stieß ihm entgegen. Doch wurde es vom grünen Phönix zerschlagen. Dieser steuerte zum Ei. Zerschnitt es in zwei Teile. Stoppte dann. Drehte herum. Betrachtete sein Werk. Doch das geteilte Ei erstrahlte erneut. Vernichtete den grünen Phönix. Belebte das rote und blaue Feuer. Gab ihnen die Möglichkeit zur Gastaltwandlung zwischen ihre Form eines Phönix und einer menschlichen Gestalt. Für das rote Feuer war es der gigantische rot-orangen Phönix. In menschlicher Gestalt die Form einer Frau mit langen feuerroten Haaren und klaren gelben Augen. Ihr Körper gehüllt in einen rubinroten Seidengewand. Hingegen erwachte das blaue Feuer in einer männlichen Gestalt mit langen schwarzen Haaren mit bläulichem Glanz und tiefschwarzen Augen._

_Gehüllt in einem blauem Gewand._

_Die Frau erblickte den Mann mit einem sittlichem Schock. Doch dann ein Schrei ertönte. Beide wanden sich der Quelle zu. Entdeckten in den Scherben des Kristalls ein weißes Bündel. Menschenähnlich. Mit flaumigem Ansatz als Haare. Schneeweiß. Schreiend. Weinend. Das Bündel berührte die Frau. Sie hob es auf. Damit begann es. Einfach alles. Dieses kleine Wesen erschuf die Farben. Die Bäume. Die Meere. Den Himmel. Die Kontinente. Die Berge. Die Vulkane. Und vieles mehr. Je weiter es wuchs. Bis es erreichte die Form eines sechsjährigen Buben. Mit langen schneeweißem Haaren. Gebunden zu einem Zopf. Herrschte mit der Frau und dem Mann über das neu erschaffene. Doch der Mann blickte auf es mit Missmut. Seine Laune wurde noch finsterer als er erblickte den Buben mit der Frau. So begann ein Streit. Ein neuer Kampf des blauen und roten Feuers. Zerstörte das neu erschaffene. Der Bube war geschockt. Schrie auf. Stoppte den Streit. Sperrte den Mann weg. Doch fiel der Bube in einem tiefem Schlaf. Eingebettet in einem kristallenem Sarg. Für die Frau starb damit ihre Welt. Sie brach zusammen. Und ließ sich ebenfalls fallen in einem tiefen Schlaf, wobei ihre vergossene Tränen erschufen alles neu. Was blieb war eine zerfallene Mauer mit Bildern, die erzählte die Geschichte vom Buben und dem blauem und rotem Feuer._

Danach brach eine Ära des Friedens an. Voll Heiterkeit. Spiel. Spaß. Doch nicht für alle. So erging

es einem weißem Kranich, dessen Schwanzfedern – einen leichten Glanz vom Himmelblau beinhalten und gebunden mit einem goldenen Seidenschal – leuchteten im Sonnenschein im kleinen Dracodorf. Dabei hebt es mit seinen großen Schwingen bunte Eier mit unterschiedlichen Muster in einen Karren. Es hielt kurz inne. Seufzte. Dann erblickten seinen grünen Augen ein graues Ei. Es ließ die Arbeit liegen. Ging auf es zu. Blickte traurig auf es drein. Hob es auf und dann …

Dunkelheit. Überall wo er sah. Verzweifelt. Das war seine Lage. Seine Seele schrie. Rief nach ihr. Doch wer war ihr? Er wusste es. Oder doch nicht? Dies ging immer weiter und weiter. Es wusste nicht mehr ein und aus. **„AHRGGGH!"**, schrie er auf. Und für einen kurzen Moment wurde die Dunkelheit erhellt von grünen Flammen. Doch wie sonst auch es verpuffte ins nichts. So glaubte er es. Ehe er sah einen Spalt kleinen Lichtes und folgte es.

Grüne Flammen stießen aus der Kugel aus. Formten vier Strahlen. Flog in die Richtungen Ost, Süd, West und Nord. Beobachtet von einem vierer Paar Augen, begleitet mit einem doppelten knurren.

Der Strahl grünen Feuers flog mit einer unendlichen Geschwindigkeit. Ehe die Anziehung der Erde wirkte und es zu sich zog. Direkt traf auf ein graues Ei. Dieses leuchtete kurz nur auf. Dann wurde es still. Dann hörte man was. Ganz leise. Dann immer lauter. Kleine Risse erschienen auf dem Ei. Dann flogen graue Stücke von der Schale davon und mit einem letzten Ruck war es da.

Genau in dieser Zeit kam der Kranich wieder. Erblickte das kleine Wesen. Ein kleiner hellblauer Kopf mit einem weißen Schnuller als Mund (siehe bitte Pagumon) und ein großes Horn auf dem Kopf. Dabei erinnerten seine Wangen an die Form von Kiemen eines Fisches. Wobei dieses blickte den Kranich nun an und fing an zu weinen. Die Augen weiteten sich vom Krannich. Dann ertönte ein ohrenbetäubendes Magenknurren von dem kleinen Kopf. Kommend von dem Kleinen. Die Augen wurden weich vom Kranich. Ging auf das Kleine zu. Hob es auf. Ging damit in sein Haus.

Doch unweit davon erhob sich weit entfernt ein gigantisches grünes Feuer empor. Stolz mächtig. Begleitet mit dunkelblauen Blitzen. Diese wirbelten sich in einem brennenden Tornado zu einem gigantischem Phönix hervor...

-Fortsetzung Folgt-


	2. Kapitel 1

**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an Digimon, sondern habe nur die Rechte an meine eigenen OC's.

**1. Kapitel**

Wind. Vermischte Farben. Scharfe Kurven. Fließende Bilder. Dies war sein Rausch bei der Geschwindigkeit. Immer schneller, das wollte er. Hinaus über seine eigenen Grenzen. Damit vergessen. Die kalten Blicke. Missachtend. Gänsehaut überzog seine Haut. NEIN! Schrie sein Geist. Schneller. Er musste schneller werden. Vergessen. Das war sein Ziel. Im Zickzack weiter voraus.

_D__ie Sonnenstrahlen fielen leuchtend hell hinunter ins kleine Dracodorf. Bestückt mit mehreren Steinhäusern mit gelben Strohdächern. __Zu den Häuser anliegend waren große Felder mit seltsamen Pflanzen. Diese Pflanzen ähnelten an den Weizen unserer Menschenwelt, doch waren sie dunkler in Farbe. Zwischen den Feldern schlängelte ein Wassergraben sich durch. Am Hauptstrang von diesem führte ein kleiner Pfad ins Dracodorf. Und zu dieser Zeit führte dieser Pfad jedoch ein Wesen mit bösen Absichten dahin. Dürstend nach Wein, Essen und kostenlosen Datenpartikeln. Dabei fixierten seine grüne Augen das kleine Dorf. Doch zur selben Zeit wurde an dem einzigen Lebensmittelstand im Dorf ein kleiner hellblauer Kopf mit einem Nuckle als Mund weinend gehalten in den sanften Schwingen eines weißen schaute böse auf eine Gruppe von kleinen Wesen, welche ähnelten an grüne Seepferdche__n. Aber diese schauten nur zur Seite, sich keiner Schuld bewusst. Der Ladenbesitzer trug nur eine finstere Miene. Murmelte leise Flüche. Doch dem weißen Kranich zu widersprechen, wagte er der Kranich hatte die höchste Position im Dorf, __als Beschützerin und Heilerin.__Doch ehe es schlimmer werden konnte, wandte sich der Kranich den Laden mit dem weinenden Baby in ihren Armen und sprach in einer weiblichen, aber harten Stimme: „Bringen Sie die Bestellung ab jetzt __immer __nur __noch__ zu meiner Hütte."_

_Doch die Zeit stand nach diesem Event nicht still. Lief weiter. So veränderten sich auch die Farben des Himmels. Neigten sich dem Boden zu. Schufen den Platz für die kommende Nacht.__Der Kranich beobachte wie d__er__ kleine hellblaue Kopf munter umher hopste. Lachend. Fröhlich. Dies war sein persönliches Glück. Doch blickte es ins Dorf, veränderte sich die Miene. Diese sturen Echsen, waren der einzige Gedanke dann. Dabei war das Dorf eher nur besetzt aus kleinen blauen Drachen mit roten Hörnern und Flügeln auf dem Rücken, __aufrecht gehend__ auf ihre__n__ Hinterbeinen. Der Kranich seufzte. Es konnte den Ort nicht verlassen. Dabei nahm es seine Kette mit einen kleinen __ovalen blau-silbernen Stein, in dessen Kern ein Phönix eingraviert ist __Doch es würde es so gerne tun. Für sich. Für sein junges. Für Sie. Doch es war gebannt an diesen Ort. Gefesselt._

„_BOOM!__", __schallte es in der Luft. Unterbrach den Kranich. Dann schreie ertö zu überlegen breitete der Kranich seine Flügel aus und flog zum Dorf. Zurück blieb der kleine Kopf. Dieses war verwirrt. Entschied sich dann dem Kranich zu folgen._

„Autsch!", ertönte es. Holte den Kranich aus seiner Starre. Schüttelte den Kopf, wollte an dieses Ereignis nicht mehr denken. Doch Bilder kamen einfach hoch. Denn seit diesem Moment war es nur noch Schlimmer für sein Junges.

_Schnaufend. Liegend am Boden. Überdeckt vom Schatten seines Gegners. Dachte der Kranich nach. Aufgeben? Nein, das war gegen die Ehre vom Kranich. Der Wille zum Kämpfen war stark. So blickte er in die grünen Augen des blauen Allosaurus vor es. Dessen Zähne blitzten hell, doch strömten schon rote Partikel von seinen Körper nach oben in den Himmel. Fast so wie tanzende Schneeflocken. Es dachte sich, wieso das Federvieh mit seinen Feuer grillen, wenn es den Kranich auch so verschlingen konnte. Dies gefiel dem Saurierdigimon..Und stieß hinab. Doch wurde es unterbrochen von einer Salbe von rosafarbenen Seifenblasen. Der Kranich war überrascht. Dann ging alles schnell..._

Der Kranich hielt inne, als es erblickte wie sein Junges, nun in der Form eines Fisches, sich aufrappelte und wieder von vorne sein Training aufnahm. Der Kranich schüttelte seine Federn, es hatte sein Junges schon einmal verloren und doch wurde es wieder geboren als Ei. Eine Unmöglichkeit. Doch wurde dies beobachtet von einer der Dorfbewohner, welcher statt zu kämpfen, sich feige versteckt hatte und den Kranich seinem Schicksal überlassen hätte. Der Rest war geflohen.

Der Kranich seufzte. Schüttelte erneut seine Federn. Es musste ins Dorf. Die Zeremonie des Aufstiegs stand bevor. Die Jungen der Dorfbewohner würden heute erreichen ihr neues Level. So rief es in seiner weiblichen Stimme laut: „Nifledmon! Wir müssen gehen, die Zeremonie beginnt bald."

Nifledmon stoppte abrupt. Erstarrte. Es hasste das Dorf. Es wandte seinen Kopf zu seinem „Elternteil" zu. Enthüllte so ein Horn auf dem Kopf, das einer Rückenflosse eines Delfins glich und einem kleinen weißen Horn im Gesicht. Es zeigte sich auch, das seine Backen, welche in seiner Babyform an Kiemen von Fischen ähnelten, sich nun zu kleinen flügelähnlichen Ohren entwickelt hatten. Nach einigen Sekunden nickte es bloß und flog zum Kranich.

-Fortsetzung Folgt-


	3. Kapitel 2

**Disclaimer:** Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an Digimon, sondern habe nur die Rechte an meine eigenen OC's.

Dieser Tag war etwas besonderes. Ein besonderer Abschnitt. Der Schritt endlich Erwachsen zu sein und auf Reisen gehen zu können, darauf freuten sich die kleinen grünen Seepferdchen. Abenteuer. Spiel. Spaß. Kamen in ihrem Geist. Doch dies war nicht immer der Fall. Dies wusste der kleine Fisch besser als alle andere zusammen. Gut geschützt in sicherer Distanz beobachte es das bunte Treiben. Sah die festlich geschmückten Häuser. Die vielen bunten aufgehängten Laternen. Die vielen Tische und Stühle. Der süßliche Geruch von Schotonenbeeren und Merunkuchen. Die Hauptdelikatessen in diesem Dorf. Zwei süße Speisen, die an ihren Geschmack an Kakao und Zitronenkuchen erinnern, nur mit einem Hauch von Schärfe. Vor allem Dramon lieben es. Auch er mochte es, doch hatte er keine Chance daran zu kommen ohne sein Elternteil, dem weißen Kranich. Also verharrte es an seinem Platz auf einem der Strohdächer und betrachtete alles in weiter Ferne. Dann ging es auch schon los mit der Show. Es sah den weißen Kranich auf die Bühne kommen. Schwebend. Leicht wie eine Feder. Umgeben von einem sanftem glühen. Fing es dann an zu tanzen. Drehende rhythmische Bewegungen. Zu einer Musik, die gar nicht existierte. Es war wie gebannt. Sein Körper fing an zu zittern. Datenpartikel flogen um es herum. Aber keine rote, sondern blaue. Dies geschah auch mit den grünen Seepferdchen. Doch war es für diese eher ein Segen. Für ihn war es ein Fluch. Wie aus dem nichts heraus hörte es rauschen. Laut. Stark. Es kam von allen Seiten. Mit einem knallendem Schmerz. Prallte es gegen seinen Körper. Zugleich verspürte es einen Schmerz aus seinem Inneren. Ein rundes, hell glühender Orb. Mit jeweils einen grünen, blauen und roten Ring fingen an zu rotieren. Bildeten die Gegenwehr zu dem Licht des tanzenden Kranichs. Doch es wand sich nur so vor Schmerzen. Hier und da entkam ihn ein keuchen oder stöhnen. Dabei bemerkte es nicht, wie es vom Dach fiel und weich im daneben liegenden Stroh landete. Doch vor Schmerz betäubt, bemerkte es nicht die Veränderung um ihn herum.

Dunkel Wolken ziehen auf. Verdrängen das Licht. Begleitet von lauten Grollen. Einige blicken nach oben. Doch der Rest beachtet das Schauspiel auf der Bühne. Unbeirrt tanzt der Kranich weiter. Die grünen Seepferde leuchten heller und heller. Wachsen. Wobei sich ihre gesamte Struktur ändert. Dabei notiert keiner den Temperaturabfall durch den eisigen Wind. Doch ein Paar notieren es. Frösteln leicht. Ihr Atmen sichtbar. Doch ein Abbruch kommt nicht in Frage. Würde beenden das Leben von den Seepferdchen. Doch erst mit lauten Grollen und heftigen Entladungen von grünen Blitzen lässt sich die Achtung der Bewohner brechen. Zieht alle Blicke auf sich. Doch der Kranich tanzt weiter. Doch dann schlägt ein Blitz neben es ein. Schleudert es weg. Schlägt hart auf den Boden. Damit ist der Vorgang abgebrochen. Laute Schreie ertönen. Die Daten der leuchtenden Seepferdchen implodieren. Kehren zurück in graue Eier. Schock und Grauen stehen in den Gesichtern der Einwohner. Einige rennen zu den grauen Eiern hin. Nehmen diese in den Arm. Brüllen vor Schmerz auf. Doch geht es unter. Unter in den Krach vom Aufschlag mehrerer grüner Blitze auf der Bühne. Liefern leichte gingen erneut grüne Blitze vom dunklen Himmel herunter. Löschten die Einwohner, die graue Eier nahm der Schrecken zu.

Viele waren wie erstarrt. Andere liefen zu ihren Häusern und versteckten sich in Ihnen. Doch der Kranich... Der Schützer... Der Beschützer schlief in diesem Moment. Doch das grüne Licht gebar einen kleinen grünen Phönix, der seinen Blick ließ umherschweifen. Dann aufschrie. Nach oben flog. Diesen folgten die grauen Eier dann.

Erholung. Der Schmerz war weg. Wie gut. Ein Schrei. Dann plötzliche Kälte. Warum war es so kalt? So dunkel? Es blickte sich um. Sah mehrere Lichter in den Himmel schießen. Es war verwirrt. Doch danach lichtete sich der Himmel. Es wurde wieder wärmer. Doch war es kalt. Es schwebte dann vom Strohhaufen weg. Nur um wieder getroffen zu werden von einem heißen Feuerstrahl. Dies schmerzte Zärtlich. Seine Augen zuckten leicht vor Schmerz. Geschwächt von der anderen Schmerzwelle sammelte es seine Kräfte und blickte in düstere Gesichter einiger Dorfbewohner. Ohne ein zweites Überlegen schoss es los. Weg. Es musste Weg. Nach Hause. Dort war es Sicher. Doch weit gefehlt. Ein heftiger Schlag schleuderte es von der Seite in die Mitte des Dorfplatzes. Es schrie dabei laut auf. Der Kranich wachte dabei auf. Die anderen Bewohner verwundert. Erblickten es dann. Knurrten. Gingen auf es zu. Jeder wollte es mit seinen Krallen zerfetzen. Doch weit kamen Sie nicht. Denn vor dem kleinen Bündel baute sich der Kranich auf. Zitternd. Doch standhaft. Es hatte jedoch keine Ahnung, was geschehen war. Die Bewohner hielten kurz inne. Doch gaben Sie den Kranich die Schuld für den Verlust der eigenen Jungen. Dunkle Datenpartikel flossen in ihre Körper. Eingewickelt in grüne Flammen. Diese wurden durchstoßen von neuen drachenähnliche Drachen. Doch war ihr Körper nun geschmeidiger und erinnerte eher an die Form einer grauen Echse im aufrechten Gang. Dabei war die obere Gesichtshälfte gehüllt mit einer Schutzmaske mit feuerroten Design mit einem metallischen Horn. Ebenfalls geschützt war die Brust, die Unterarme, die Oberschenkel und die Füße dieser Echsen. Alle Kampfbereit. Gemeinsam zogen alle ihren rechten Arm zurück und reifen dabei : „Flame Fist" Dabei wurde ein grüne Feuerbälle auf den Kranich und den kleinen Fisch geschossen. Der Kranich reagierte jedoch schnell. Schützend legte es sich über den kleinen Fisch. Der Kranich schrie auf und verschwand. Zurück blieb der kleine Fisch. Allein in der Hölle. Allein in der Gefahr.

-Fortsetzung Folgt-


End file.
